


What Jealousy Had Wrought

by Bandshe



Series: Uncharted Fics [53]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:31:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8054641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe
Summary: Rafe's jealousy turns into something else completely.





	What Jealousy Had Wrought

You two return home and your first course of action was a shower. You leave a trail of clothes from your bed to the bathroom. You turn on the shower and smile as the drops of water hit your hand as it warms up. You wonder why Rafe needs a large shower, four people could easily fit in it comfortably, but at least there were two shower heads so you don’t have to fight over them.

You slip in when you hear him come in.

“I see you enjoyed yourself tonight.”

“You mean I pretended.” You stand under the shower head, letting the beads of water massage the knots in your back.

“Well, you’re a very good actress then, laughing as all those mean chatted you up.”

“If I remember correctly, you’re the one that told me to fish for information.”

“I wouldn’t call what you were doing as fishing, looked more like courting to me.”

“Wait a minute, are you jealous? Rafe Adler, the most attractive man in that room, is afraid that a few old men were going to sweep his woman off her feet.” You begin to chuckle when the opens to door letting the cold air in.

He looks as if he’s going to scold you, but soon his face softens. “I just rather have you by my side. You know how I like to have something everyone covets.”

You frown, “Is that what I am to you, something for everyone to covet?” You grab the door and close it.

“No, I mean, I just…” Rafe stammered through his sentences as if he was an insecure teenaged boy.

“Just let me take my shower in peace.” You jump as you hear the bathroom door slam. _Why is he such a child sometimes?_

By the time you get out of the shower he was in bed reading the newspaper. You watch him as you dry off. You don’t say anything, there is no reason you should be the one to say something first. You rummage through your drawers for a set of pajamas.

“I don’t see why you bother, they never stay on long.” Rafe finally broke his silence and of course it isn’t an apology.

“Maybe they will this time,” you hiss. You can hear the newspaper being folding and the mattress shift as he most likely lies under the covers with his back to yours. What you don’t expect is to feel his soft hands on your shoulders. He begins to rub them and kiss your neck. As much as you don’t want to admit, you’re enjoying his lips pressed against your neck.

“I’m sorry. I know there is no reason I should distrust you. I just don’t like they were looking at you, like you’re their next meal.”

You chuckle, not just because his lips are tickling your next but because of what he’s saying.

“Rafe…”

“Yes, baby?”

“I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.” You close your eyes as you feel his hands slide down your still wet body. He spins you around and pushes you against the dresser. 

He looks at you hungrily and your whole body reddens when you feel his erection press against your wanting body. He moved in closer, his hands on your waist as his lips brushed up against yours.

“I notice just fine, baby, more than you know.” He darts his tongue into your mouth. You could taste the scotch that still lingered on his tongue. You rub yourself against him hoping he’ll stop kissing you and just move on to more important things.

“I take it that kissing isn’t enough for you.” He breaks away and runs a hand between your legs. “Is this more to your liking?” His hand moves higher, stopping shy of your sex.

You’re getting wetter the higher his hand goes, but Rafe is a cruel man and just lingers there until you beg him.

“I don’t really think you mean it.” He taunts you as he begins to slide his hand down your thigh.

“Rafe, no, please, I just want you. I need you.” You tremble at his touch and all he does is laugh at your desperation.

“Spread them,” he demands.

You bite your lower lip as you do what you’re told. His hand travels up your thighs again, this time at a torturously slow pace. You whimper as he finally reaches your sex. He slowly runs his finger back and forth over your slit. He presses against your clit with the tip of his cock. Rubbing it over it as you buck into him. He pulls away, giving you a wolfish grin.

“Get in bed,” he demands again.

You walk past him and jump as he slaps your ass. You can hear his chuckles as you climb the bed ready to lie down.

“I want you on all fours.”

You whimper knowing exactly what you’re in for. This is his favorite position, the one where he can get in deeper. He loves to grab onto your hips as he pounds you into the mattress. He loves to make you scream his name.

You feel the mattress depress as he positions himself behind you. His hands grip your hips and he pulls you back slowly, until you can feel him push between your folds.

“Oh God, Rafe,” you moan. You know what’s coming next and your pull your pillow towards you. You don’t like to scream, you’re always afraid someone will hear you. Rafe yanks the pillow from your grip and throws it to the side.

“No, I want to hear you scream. I want everyone to hear you scream.” He pulls back and snaps his hips against you. He wraps his arm around your waist and teases your clit with his finger. You try your best not to scream, but it’s not happening.

“Are you going to come for me?” He rubs your clit harder still.

You squeak out a yes and dig your fingers into the sheets as your walls begin tightening around his shaft. You moan out his name as you feel his teeth scrape along your back. His moves lose their rhythm as he nears his orgasm. He whispers everything he wants to do to you after you both recover and that’s enough to send you over the edge.

“Rafe, you fucking…”

He only laughs as you scream out his name one more time.

“Atta girl.” With a few more thrusts you finally hear him call out your name. He pulls out slowly, allowing you to finally collapse onto the bed. You turn onto you back and look up at him and smile.

“Y/N…”

“Yes?” Your smile begins to fade when you see how serious he looks. He lies down next to you and with a deep sigh, turns to face you.

“I don’t know how to say this, I mean I’ve thought about it for a long time and never knew when to tell you, if there was even a right time-”

“Rafe?” You interrupt him hoping that any bad news he’s about to deliver will be forgotten.

“Let me finish,” he insists, “I-I, well…I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.” Rafe turns onto his back and stares at the ceiling as you process what you’ve just heard. It feel like ages to him before you respond.

“Why are you terrified?”

“This is a foreign feeling to me. I’ve never truly loved someone. It makes me feel vulnerable, exposed. I don’t like it, but at the same time, I wouldn’t give up this feeling for the world. I love you, I truly and genuinely, love you.” He says it with such relief that you can in fact tell that he’s been mulling it over for quite some time.

You turn his face to yours, “Rafe, I love you too.”

There it is, out in the open, no more worries between the two of you. You love each other and are no longer afraid to admit it, to each other and to yourselves.


End file.
